The Jorly
by MissPompeiiWoleese
Summary: What happens when two past Victors meet each other in a strip club and have a private meeting? (this is a really bad summary) rated M for smut. Please review guys! ONE-SHOT


Jordan walked into the secluded strip club. He was wearing just a normal pair of skinny leg jeans and white top. He'd received a text message from his 'special male friend' earlier on in the day to meet him there. Jordan sat himself on a seat at the bar, ignoring the half naked men dancing around on the stage. He ordered himself some vodka.

Jordan felt a tap on his back. He spun around on the seat to see his friend, Derly, standing there. Derly was a very attractive man with sexy blonde hair, pale grey eyes and a brilliant body. Jordan imagined doing dirty things to him all day. Derly was wearing a pair of tattered jeans, no shirt which showed off his tattoo on his chest, some western cowboy boots and an Akubra on his head. Jordan bit his lip.

"You came then," Derly announce.

_That's what I'll be doing right now if you don't go away, _Jordan thought to himself.

"Course I did," he smirked at his friend. "I wouldn't miss this-" Jordan waved his hand up and down Derly's body. "-for the world."

Derly tipped his hat with a smirk. "I'll see you in a minute my friend." he whispered in Jordan's ear huskily. Derly wiggled his eyebrows then walked away.

Jordan downed the rest of his drink in one gulp then chose a cozy seat just in front of the stage. The music begun and the lights dimmed.

"Give a warm welcome to Mr Carter!"

Jordan cheered loudly, clapping his hands and stomping his feet. Out came Derly in his outfit onto the stage. He danced around the pole expertly, his hands playing through his blonde locks and his feet stomping in time. Out of the corner of Jordan's eye he could see a few girls shouting and cheering Derly on, one of them particularly interested in him. Jordan tried his best not to go over and slap them silly. Derly was his. No one elses. Then again, they _were _in a strip club.

Jordan started to cheer louder, saying things like 'take your jeans off!' and 'down with the boxers!' If anything this encouraged Derly more and his dancing became more explicit and exotic. The tent in his pants bulged obviously. It was so surprising by how one man could drive him so insane.

Moments later Jordan was thrusting money - he was glad he came prepared - upon a guard and demanding to see Derly in a private room.

Jordan sat down on a plush, velvet couch in the middle of the room. The lights were dim and some lit candles had been placed around the room. Jordan twitched in his seat. The excitement was becoming too much for him. He'd known Derly since he was sixteen and always thought him attractive. Now being twenty two, and Derly twenty four, they had finally start to see each other. Well, it was more of a friends with benefits type of thing but Jordan was determined to change it into something more serious.

The door opened slowly. Jordan's eyes flickered up to see Derly in a black silk robe hanging off his body perfectly. Derly grinned at the aroused man on the couch. He closed the door behind him and walked over to Jordan.

"Nice dancing," Jordan gulped. Derly settled himself on Jordan's lap comfortably so that he straddled him.

"Thank you, I hoped that you liked it," Derly slowly, and tortuously, began to untie the knot in his robe. "I called it 'The Jorly.'" he shuffled some of the robe off his shoulder. "It was dedicated to you if you hadn't guessed." Derly grind his hips against Jordan's.

Jordan gasped. "Oh shit, Derly. Do you know what you do to me?"

"Enough to convince you to watch me dance?" Derly smirked at him with his eyebrow quirked.

He started to take his robe off again. Soon the only thing covered was his manly parts. Jordan's shirt had long gone been discarded and the two were in a battle of dominance as they kissed furiously. Derly ran his fingers through Jordan's hair tightly, whereas Jordan was pinching Derly's nipples in between his fingers.

"Enough," Derly moaned.

Derly pushed Jordan down onto his back on the couch and hovered above him. He stroked Jordan's tall erection through his black skinny legs jeans until he emitted a moan from Jordan - which wasn't very long. "Mhm, Derl- ahhh" he grinned at Jordan's reaction.

Jordan thrust his hips upwards for more contact when Derly pulled his hand away, "Tut, tut. Now none of that Mr Tomlinson." Derly smirked. "Be a good boy and do as I say.

Jordan pouted. "What if I don't be a good boy?"

"Then you'll get a spanking," Derly whispered seductively against Jordan's ear. Jordan shuddered. Oh, Derly was so good. Jordan reached up and bit Derly's lower lip. "I _want _a spanking. But only from you."

Derly winked. He unzipped Jordan's jeans and tore them away; they landed carelessly on the red carpet. He pulled Jordan's boxers away as well just seconds afterwards. Derly licked his lips at the sight of Jordan.

The dancer descended his mouth and placed it on the tip of Jordan's hard member. Jordan clenched the cushions in his fists. "Ohh." He chuckled, sending vibrations down his length. Derly swirled his tongue over the head of Jordan then suddenly took all of him in his mouth. Jordan bucked his hips impatiently. "Derly! Just...hurry.."

Derly complied. Oh gods did he comply. He bobbed his head up and down Jordan's length, sometimes sliding his tongue along him or over his tip. It was only seconds after this did Jordan explode his seeds into Derly's mouth. He swallowed it all, licking the excess bits off his lips. "Mmm," Derly murmured. Jordan reached over and kissed him hard on the mouth. Derly smiled. "You taste wonderful my dear."

That was enough to get Jordan semi-hard again. "I think it's time that you learnt the rules Mr Tomlinson," Derly got off the couch - his robe covering his bottom half only just - and danced about teasingly. Just when Jordan was about to demand more, Derly slipped the rest of the robe off his stocky body, revealing himself to Jordan. Jordan bit his lip hard. He tilted his head and looked directly at Derly's erection. He must have been ten inches, at least.

Jordan stood and pressed himself flush against Derly's body. This drove Derly wild and it caused him to shove Jordan against the nearest wall roughly. Derly attacked Jordan's neck at the same time as pinning his arms above his head. He nipped and sucked until there was red marks all over his pale skin.

Derly turned Jordan so that he faced the wall and pushed himself inside of Jordan. He groaned, tilting his head back at the same time, as Jordan's tightness engulfed his member. "Oh, Jordan." Derly moaned. "So _good_."

"Derly! Oh!" Jordan rocked back against his lover. He badly needed another release, this man made him bonkers.

In unison they moved together, creating a perfect rhythm. The feeling was pure magic and ecstasy. There was no better feeling than this. Than the man Jordan loved inside him. "Derly I'm so close," Jordan gasped. There was a fine sheen of sweat on both their bodies. Drops of sweat clung to Derly's locks and he bit his lip. The dancer nodded. "Me too, cum with me Jordan, oh Jordan."

Jordan released just milliseconds after he felt Derly release his load inside his ass. Jordan shuddered. They lay on the couch together, Derly stroking Jordan's damp hair lovingly. He smiled which caused the black haired man to blush.

"Derly, will you come for tea tomorrow night with me? And I mean at like six, not midnight," Jordan asked softly with his eyes closed.

He nodded. "Of course, Jordan, I'd love to."

**A/N: okay so there is that. I don't really like the ending but it's late and I can't be bothered fixing it. Some of you may ask who Jordan & Derly are in the Hunger Games series. They are actually OC's from my Hunger Games roleplay page on facebook. They've been together in so many Games and caused a lot of feelings, aha. Anyway so there was a picture that inspired me to write this, along with one of the fans of the page. So hope you enjoyed, and please review! Thanks!**


End file.
